Terminator 5: The End
by Libquedation
Summary: I'm Jamie Connor. My life's puropse is to help my brother, Alex, my dad John Connor, and mother, Kate Connor, wipe put SkyNet for good. Fortunately, I, uh, retrieved a possible infiltrator to help us in our quest to wipe SkyNet off the Earth, for good.
1. Life

Picture the life you live now. I bet you have a nice house. You know when your next meal is coming and where you are going to sleep at night. You probably listen to music; hang out with your best friends at the mall or movies to see the newest flick every week.

Now imagine if suddenly you had nothing besides the clothes you are wearing and a few weapons. Everyday you are running for your life. You have no clue when your next meal will come or if it will even be edible. You also have no bed and haven't slept in days.

Here's the killer: you are never safe.

That is my life. From day one I have been trained in the art of destroying machines bent on wreaking havoc and destruction everywhere they go. Imagine if instead of teething on an ice-cold teething ring, you chewed on your mom's handgun. Imagine instead of sleeping in a crib you slept in a backpack.

That was how I was raised. My sister and I have been on the run for our entire lives.

I sometimes wish that I lived before Judgement Day. I wish that Sky Net would just blow up and disappear off the face of the Earth. Unfortunately that will never happen. We have to blow it up ourselves.

This is the life of my family, more specifically, the life of Alex and Jamie Conner, the son and daughter of Kate Brewster and John Conner, leaders of all mankind.

This is our story.

**This was just the prologue. This story takes place fifteen years after Judgement Day. I don't remember if the war lasts that long. But for the sake of this story it does. The whole story will be in Jamie's or Alex's POV. Just review please and the terminator isn't owned by me just my characters and plot. Well duh. **


	2. Tactics

I stared at the blank wall above Alex's head. I was tired and weary. I could practically feel my eyes closing. I haven't slept in two days and the continuous alarms that blared every so often did nothing to improve my current state.

I moaned and banged the back of my head against the wall of the underground tunnel.

"What crawled up your ass?" Alex asked with genuine concern written across his face. I smiled with all the energy I could muster.

"Nothing."

"Well then stop acting like a dope and sleep. There are no terminators here so just relax." My brother's soothing words calmed me and I leaned my head against the cool wall, pressing my cheek against it.

A sharp clang jolted me from my dreams. I glanced up, hand automatically jumping onto the handgun strapped to my thigh. I noticed with a sharp pang of relief that it wasn't terminators or robots that had awoken me so abruptly, but my own brother.

"What?" He asked while looking at all of the people staring at him with either amused glances or hard glares.

"Do you have to be so loud?"

"My bad." I shook my head in disbelief as he went back to cleaning the sniper rifle on his lap. Oh yes, I forgot. Alex and I are both excellent fighters. He is more of the close one-on-one contact fighter with his guns and knives when he is close enough.

I prefer the long range sniper shots. I can do the usual close contact firing, but I love being a sniper.

"Jamie, Alex. Your parents want you." I looked up to spy Derrick standing somewhat close by. I heaved myself up with great difficulty and walked after him, stumbling from fatigue.

"What did we do now?" Alex questioned.

"They didn't say why you are needed. Now shut up and walk." I snickered while Alex, taken aback by Derrick's short temper, slumped his shoulders and slowed his pace.

Moments later we had rounded a corner. I saw my mom and dad deep in conversation with another Resistance Fighter. They seemed to be arguing and I heard my name along with Alex's thrown in a few times.

"Uh, your kids are here." My dad's head shot up, and he fixed his blue eyes on us.

"Come on. We don't bite. Kids this is Lieutenant Drake. We were discussing your defense tactics during our last ambush. Tell us about it. Please." I practically heard the begging in my mom's voice as I sat down on a crate in front of them and Alex plopped down on the hard cement floor. I winced as I heard a thump as his gun whacked against his back.

"Well its quite simple really." Alex said with a smile playing on his lips.

"We hide in places they cannot see, even with their heat- seeking minds." I shot out, the words tumbling from my mouth as I watched everyone's faces cloud with confusion.

"Well, that's um, very, uh, what the hell?" Derrick managed to spit out.

"We found like a safe zone," Alex began. "The robots, even with heat-seeking technology, cannot find." I watched my dad's face brighten.

"But, we can't tell you." We twins chorused.

"Why not?" my mom put in.

"For one, it's our spot. And two, you guys can't get to it." Alex said, not a trace of regret in his voice.

The people all nodded, upset that this tactical advantage was lost.

"Dad I-"an explosion rocked us. Another a few moments later came, and it was much closer. Dad hopped up and yelled orders. Alex looked at me, and we caught our parents' eyes. Then the roof exploded, showering us in debris. I ducked and rolled, protecting my head with one arm, grasping my shotgun with the other.

My mom met my eyes and frantically cried out to my brother and I. "Do what you are trained to do. Run! You are no good if you get captured or if you die!"

I grabbed Alex's hand and ran like hell. I was loosely holding my shotgun in my hand, the strap over my arm. Alex was making sure our back was covered, while I got stuck with the front. I always get the front. It's not fun, not one bit I tell ya.

I burst out into broad daylight, with Alex on my heels. I skidded to a halt as I saw, and heard, the terminators from my right.

Alex looked at me, sheer terror painted across his face. I knew I looked the same.

"Oh crap." We said in unison.

**This was fun to write. I'll post the next chapter. This story has been mostly planned out by this ever-imaginative author. Why thank you very much (bows to applause) anyways just review people please. **


	3. Cars

Alex was in shock by the sheer numbers of the robots. I was too. But, luckily for both of us, I can at least MOVE when I'm in shock.

I yanked Alex and ran to a place I knew, a parking garage. I ran along the path, looking for my hiding place. I found it.

The car was small, but it was low to the pavement and pretty intact considering nukes blew up around it back in the day. It also was surrounded by debris, which I had strategically placed so that you couldn't see under the car.

I shoved Alex under the car, which had a squished roof and hood. It was very mangled, but I loved it, even if it didn't run. I followed Alex under, pulling my long legs into a ball. I slung my gun so that the nose of it was peeking just slightly out, in case firearms would be traded.

I listened intently as the marching got louder and heavier. Alex elbowed me in my spine. I whipped my head around and apologized with my eyes, I had no clue that this was part of the metal men's route.

I cowered, pressing myself against Alex as the first row of robots passed in front of the car. I could feel his breath hot on my ear and his heart was beating erratically. I knew mine was the same.

It was seemingly endless, lying there, under the car. I had counted thirty-three rows of robots already. I knew there wouldn't be many more rows.

There was a sudden stop to the amount of robots walking by. I was about to crawl out from under the car when I saw a pair of feet. I almost shrieked. I looked closer and realized these were actual people feet. Human.

I whipped my head around and looked at Alex. He shook his head and his eyes clearly said holy crap. I nodded and turned my head, only to bang it, hard, on the bottom of the car. I winced, and went stock still when I noticed the row of feet stopped.

I felt Alex go still and I held my breath, praying that the feet would continue moving. After what felt like eternity, the row began shuffling along. I let out my breath ion a whoosh and Alex relaxed.

After the last row of people followed by a row of robots went by, I counted to thirty, then slowly crawled out from under the car. Alex rolled out as soon as I was out of his way.

"Thank the Lord!" he said, throwing his hands in the air dramatically. I looked at him, raising my eyebrow. "What? You know I'm claustrophobic." I rolled my eyes and turned around to begin going back to the bunker.

I didn't feel Alex behind me, so I whirled around. "Alex?"

"Here!" I saw his hand behind some rubble. I shook my head and began walking towards him.

"What did you do?"

"I fell in a hole." I laughed and was about to walk around the car when a bullet ricocheted off of the metal. I immediately fell into battle mode.

I hit the ground on my knees, while pulling my gun off my back. I placed my eyes up to the window and saw a boy that looked my age, a mere ten yards away behind a dented garbage can.

I hit the window with my elbow, causing it to shatter, giving me a clearer view. The other window had been shot out already.

I placed my gun on the car and made sure my gun was aimed at the boy. I shot, but he nimbly dodged it, rolling to a nearer car. I cursed under my breath, and aimed again.

A shot hit the pole behind me, making stone fall on my head. I cursed again and shot once more. I missed. The boy kept coming closer and closer with every shot I took.

I aimed, making sure he couldn't dodge it. I had my finger on the trigger and pulled. I hadn't seen him aim, but I saw him pull the trigger, turning my head at the right time.

A burst of pain on my left cheek overtook me and I let out a yelp, clutching my cheek. Remembering my training, I ignored the pain and grit my teeth. I rose back up, murder in my soul, only to be face to face with the kid. I couldn't help but to let a gasp escape my lips and he knocked the gun out of my hands.

He leapt over the car and I watched as my gun skittered away across the floor. The boy stood over me and I snarled, about to say something, but his gun pointed at my head.

I began backing up on my hands, only to hit the stone pillar behind me. I grimaced and I heard him cock his gun. I knew that I was about to die. I watched his finger begin to pull the trigger back and I braced myself.

I could practically hear the gun when Alex jumped on the boy's back and knocked him to the ground. The boy's gun landed at my feet and I leapt back into action. I watched as the boys grappled at each other. I pointed the gun at them, but I knew that I could possibly hit Alex.

A few moments later, Alex had the boy pinned on his stomach, sitting on his back, with his arms painfully pulled back.

I bent down in front of the boy and yanked his battle goggles off. I reeled back, astonished that such a hot boy could be working for the robots.

I collected myself. "Who are you?" I spat.

"None of your business." He shot back with as much venom as I had thrown at him.

"No, actually it is." I whacked his head with the butt of the gun, knocking him out.

I shook my head at Alex. "Come on. Let's take him to the safe place mom and dad showed us." Alex nodded and looked me over.

"What happened?" he said gesturing to my cheek. The pain came back, rushing over me. I grimaced and shook my head.

"I'll tell you when we get there." Alex shrugged as if saying whatever. I laughed at his expression. He handed me his gun and pack. I took them and gathered my gun up.

"Aw man! He dented it!" I whined. Alex stopped and looked at me with a sad expression.

"Wow."

"What? You criticizing my love for my gun?" I looked at him pointedly.

"Um, no?"

"That's what I thought."

**Yay another chapter! Review people. No flames though. **


	4. Stories

"You have to!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do, you are the one who knocked him out in the first place."

"What's your point?"

"It's rude to knock someone out and then not tell them why after."

"That was a lame reason."

"So? Go!" Yelled Alex, roughly pushing me off the ground and over to the boy who was tied up in the corner.

"But, but, but, I haven't dressed my cheek yet!"

Alex shot me a 'are you stupid' look. "I dressed your cheek for you a mere ten minutes ago, Miss. Short-Term Memory Loss." I stuck my tongue out at Alex and continued over to the boy. I knelt down in front of him. He was tied up with some rope and looked very bored.

"Can you two freaks stop arguing in hushed tones so I can get some decent sleep?" the boy said, with a steel edge in his tone.

I whirled around to look at him and flipped him the bird. He sneered at me and I shot my innocent smile at him. I turned back towards Alex who was shaking his head, which was supported by his hands.

"What?"

He looked at me, a smile written across his dirt streaked face. "You are flirting with a guy from God-knows-where."

I stalled, my mouth dropping. I stuttered, thinking of a comeback.

"I am not!" Okay, not my best comeback ever.

Alex looked at me, skepticism in his eyes. "Whatever. Now go find out all about his glamorous life as a Skynet pawn." He said while waving his hand as if shooing a pesky fly away from his face.

I knelt down in front of the guy and removed the goggles from his face. Intense blue eyes stared cryptically at me. "What?" he snarled.

I sat back on my heels and rocked lightly back and forth. "Nothing. I just want to ask you a few non-threatening questions. If you refuse to answer them, oh well, you will just sit here for all of eternity. If you do, there's more of a chance you will get out of here alive. You pick." The boy scowled.

"Fine. But don't expect me to talk if you are going to just tell your brother anyways. Get him over here too." I rolled my eyes at his request and waved Alex over. I watched as he grudgingly got up and walked over to me. Alex fell rather gracefully to the ground, his gun accidentally whacking me across my left cheek.

"Ow! Watch where you swing that thing!" I yelped, grabbing my injured cheek. I was going to have a lot of questions to answer when my parents saw my bruised and cut up cheek.

"Alrighty, first question. What is your name?" I asked. Alex lightly shook his head at the use of the word alrighty.

"John. John Martian." The boy, I mean John, said.

"How did you get involved with Skynet, the army of evil robots attempting to wipe out the Resistance?"

"I wasn't part of Skynet my whole life. I was in a branch of Resistance from my birth till I was about ten. I was left behind by accident one time. The robots captured me instead of killing me. I was put in one of their camps for about three years with scarce food and water. When the robots figured out that I was one of those few people who stay sane and/or alive they took me and trained me to be up to their standards. I have been with Skynet for two years as one of their few human soldiers. I never tried to get away, for if you run away from Skynet, they work extra hard until they find you."

I sat down on my butt, processing this. Alex jumped up and I could feel the wheels turning in his head. "If you were in their camp, how come you don't have that tattoo?"

"Oh, I do have it. It's on my left arm." I pushed John forward a bit, just so I could get behind him. I rolled up the sleeve of his dark green jacket and black shirt.

I sharply inhaled as I saw the tattoo. It ran down John's arm with the familiar bar code and numbers. I noticed a few scars that ran next to the mark down his arm. I didn't say anything, just put his sleeve back to the way it was.

"He's telling the truth. He is marked and if that doesn't symbolize anything. Then I don't know what does." I told Alex, sitting back down.

"Okay well I have a question. Why the hell were you shooting at us?" Alex yelled, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"It's my orders to immediately kill anybody who poses a threat to Skynet, including my friends." It was hardly noticeable, but his voice slightly cracked.

"Have you had to do that? Kill your friends before?" I asked. I didn't have to hear myself to know that my voice was shaking.

"Once. My best friend. He was starting to figure out how twisted the robots were. He didn't want to kill out of cold blood anymore and began formulating a plan to get away. Someone snitched and the robots came in. They ripped me and my friend from our constraints and put us in front of each other. They said that it was me or him. The robots are cruel and calculating. They knew I was a better fighter and that I would eliminate their only source of a problem. I had to. There was no way I was dying either by torture or by my friend."

Tears made small tracks down my dirt-streaked face. John was on the verge of tears and Alex was looking pretty sad.

"That's a hell of a story." Alex whispered. He glanced up at me a gestured with his head to the other side of the room. I nodded and shakily stood up. I walked on wobbly legs to Alex and collapsed against the wall, sliding down it till my butt hit the floor.

"We have to kill him." I shot a steely glance at Alex and stood up, every bit of sadness in my body gone.

"No we don't! He could be a valuable person for the Resistance. He has been with Skynet. He knows all about them. I won't let you kill this boy Alex." Alex locked eyes with me, staring me down. It wouldn't work.

"Are you sure that you just aren't growing attached to him Jamie? That you want him to stay just because you like him?" I snarled and shot out a hand, catching Alex's hair between my fingers.

"Listen here and listen good. You know we don't kill without permission from Dad. He will decide, not you. Understood?" Alex nodded. I released his head and he reeled back, rubbing it.

"Warn me next time will ya?"

* * *

Sorry folks that it took me this long to update. I have been busy. Don't hold it against me please and still review. And this is a mild warning that I don't really have free time so updates might be scarce but I will post another chapter soon. Peace!


	5. Bloodstains

I stood up and walked over to John, leaving Alexa sulking in the corner, rubbing his head, which apparently was still numb. I sat down criss-cross next to John.

"So, do you think SkyNet is looking for you know?" The words barely left my lips. I already knew the answer.

"Probably. I am one of the most ruthless killers and best shots out of all the humans." I heard the harsh regret in his voice.

"Why do you regret being captured."

"Because…because I hate fighting against people I remember and having the chance of killing them. I didn't tell you this, but I was a sniper once, and I saw a group of Resistance fighters. I tried to snipe them out, but when I looked through the scope, I…I saw my mom and dad and sister among them. I couldn't do it, couldn't make my finger pull the trigger. SkyNet removed me of my sniping duties for good, once I proved 'useless'."

I sat and processed that. Then something clicked, I don't know how. "Stand up, now." I barked, authority entering my tone. I stood up in a flash.

John looked up at me, the intense blues staring into my own. "Why?"

"Stand up!" I commanded. I saw Alex watching with amusement. When John didn't comply, I grabbed his arm and yanked him so he was leaning against the wall.

"What the hell?" He yelled, quit loudly I might mention, in my ears.

"Shut up! Stand up straight, no moving!" this time John listened.

My hands started at his feet. I yanked off his combat boots, finding generic, ripped black socks underneath. I grabbed my pocketknife, the small one, and started dissecting his boots.

"What are you doing?" John asked, stunned.

"Making sure you aren't wired."

I heard the disbelieving in his voice. "I think I would know if I was wired." I shot a look up.

"No you wouldn't. Trust me."

"Why should I trust you when I barely know who you are?"

"Because you can, and should. That's why." At that, John was silent.

I ran my fingers skillfully over the ridges on the underside of the boots. I found a small latch, just a nick in the format of the shoe. I hooked my fingernail in the nick, and flicked my finger back. The whole back side of the shoe came off.

"Yes." I found a paperclip, a penknife, and a folded picture. I sat back on my heels and opened it.

"Don't look at that! Damn it. Damn you to hell!" he cried.

I sat in shock. The picture was a bunch of grainy smaller ones pieced together, very rudimentary. It showed my whole family, from mom to dad to Alex to me. There seemed to be a lot more of me and dad than anyone else.

"Why do you have this?"

John slouched against the wall, his head hanging down. "I was instructed to kill any of you. I have seen all of you many times, I just haven't had the heart to kill any of you. I want the Resistance to kick the crap out of SkyNet and I can't bring myself to kill the leaders, nor his family." He looked back up to me. "Don't leave me for the robots. Please. They will kill me for I failed my mission." John's voice cracked.

"Your emotions are like a roller coaster dude. Take a chill pill and let me finish my search."

I looked at his other boot and found nothing, then worked my way up his legs. His dark green cargo pants had so many pockets I had no idea which one to start at.

"Alex, um I think I might need your help on this one."

"And why do you need that o dearest sister?" Alex sarcastically said.

"Too. Many. Pockets."

"Fine." He dragged himself over and sat next to me. "I am NOT getting the four main pockets; you can." I grumbled under my breath as I sat up on my knees and quickly frisked John. I could practically feel his smirk burning a hole in the back of my head. It felt like my cheeks were on fire.

"Done!" I jumped up and practically flipped to the other side of the room, extremely flustered. "You can get his top half." I ordered Alex. He shot a highly amused glance over to me.

"why can't you do it Jamie? Afraid?"

"No, I..I just want to clean and undent my gun so there. Besides I am the oldest so you have to do what I say." I shot my tongue out at Alex.

I sat down on the floor and picked up my poor gun, Clarissa. Yes, I name my guns, but just because I can and because I can. My mind turned to the recent events as my hands methodically took apart my gun.

_I can't like John. I don't anyway. I do however feel sorry for him. I mean having to kill his best friend, being torn away from his parents, the possibility of being killed any day. I think I would die anyway. _

I glanced up and scrutinized John, my critical eye running over his whole body.

_Damn, he's muscled. And those eyes…focus Jamie. You cannot end up falling for this guy. He could betray you and your family to save his own butt. You cannot trust him. You have to push all your feelings aside. _

"Jamie? Come here." I heard, and slightly felt, Alex's discomfort.

"Why?" I placed my gun down and walked over.

"Look at this." Alex had John's sleeve pushed all the way up on his left arm, exposing the tattoo.

"I saw it. What's the matter?"

"Look." Alex jabbed a finger to a spot in the middle of two scars. I watched for a moment.

"What?"

"Just wait!" I counted to twenty, and then was blown out of my mind. A small blue light flashed beneath the skin on his arm.

"What the hell?" I whirled John around, throwing Alex off balance, and grabbed John's shoulders. "What is that?"

"That is a tracking device they implanted in me when I first tried to escape. Now they can trace me."

I dropped his arms and stepped back. "is that why there are scars on your arm? You tried to cut it out didn't you?" John lowered his head and nodded.

"Yeah, but they caught me."

I pushed on John's shoulder and he collapsed onto the ground. I stalked over to the corner and reached into my pack, searching. I pulled out the first aid kit and snapped it open. I pulled out the bottle of disinfectant, cotton swabs, a needle and medical thread, and a washcloth. I turned back to the boys with my hands full.

"Hey! What are you going to do?" John cried out when he saw the med stuff in my hands.

"I am going to get that thing out of your wrist. Alex, cut his hands free, but tie his ankles together. Make sure he's on his back, hold him down if you have to."

I pulled my knife out of my pocket, dumping disinfectant on it, ignoring the protests that emitted from John.

"Hold him down. John, how long does it take the metal men to track you once they find out you are missing?"

John looked flustered. "More than half an hour, but less than a hour."

I shot Alex a look. "We have to do this fast. Keep him pinned down. It is gonna hurt like a bitch."

"Jamie, I don't think we should be doing this. We should run, and let the robots get him." The words escaped Alex's mouth coated in venom for John.

"Do you want useful information? Thought so. I don't care if you don't like John, I would personally prefer not to die at the hands of a robot."

"You only want to get the tracking chip out of his arm so we can keep him with us cause you have a big creepy crush on him! don't look at me like that! I can feel it. I'm your twin remember? I can sense strong feelings at times. I refuse to help you." Alex jumped up and walked to the window. "Do what you want. I'm going to keep watch."

I stood there, awestruck. I didn't have the courage to look at John. I just looked at Alex. "I do not have a crush on him. So what if I have an inkling of like for him. Get over yourself Alex. You may be my brother but you won't stay the only guy in my life forever. Now I have got to get that out of his arm so you can stand there or help. Your choice."

When Alex didn't respond I shrugged my shoulders and knelt before John.

"You are going to work with me, please." I swabbed his arm with the disinfectant.

"I'll try. And just so you know, I have no intention of falling in love with anybody."

That stung, but as always, it is better to lie in situations like this. "I don't like you like that. Calm down. Alex is just trying to get you to run away so chill. I do not like you." Thos words broke my heart as I whispered them.

"Good. Now do it. We may only have a little bit of time left." I nodded.

"I have done stuff similar to this before so don't be afraid." at that, I promptly sat down on John's chest, feeling the air whoosh out of his chest. I pulled his arm onto my lap. I took off my belt and wrapped it, tightly, around the part right under John's elbow. "Sorry."

At that, I cut into his wrist right on the blinking blue light. I felt his body stiffen, and a cry escaped his lips. I grit my teeth, and cut deeper. His screams got louder. I blocked them out and used the flat edge of the blade to scrape skin and muscle out of the way.

I blotted the blood from his arm with the washcloth. I grabbed the pliers from my side and pushed through the muscle to the blue light. John squirmed and screamed beneath me, his yells cutting into me. I felt his other arm grab my back and his nails cut into my skin.

"Alex! I need your help now! Please brother!" I cried out. Alex turned to me, fire burning in his eyes. He caught sight of me, John's blood running across me. He dashed over, grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and gagged him, cutting the screams off. He ripped John's arm from my back and pinned him down.

"Go!"

I dug the pliers into his arm until they closed around the little tracking device. With all the strength I could muster, I yanked the pliers from inside his arm. His back bucked and through the gag his scream echoed in the little room. I was thrown off his stomach. The pliers and tracking device went skittering across the ground.

"Hold him down!" I yelled at Alex. "I have to sew his arm up!" The blood oozed over my fingers and I stitched John's arm up. I reached my pack and with bloodied hands yanked my canteen out. I drenched the washcloth in water and cleaned up the dry blood.

"Jamie! He's going crazy!"

"Knock him out!" At Alex's look I hissed loudly. "Just do it! I thought this is what you wanted?" At that challenge Alex smacked John's temple with his fist, promptly knocking him out.

I wrapped his whole arm up. "Smash the tracker and chuck it out the window." I heard rather then saw Alex comply.

Getting a few painkilling pills out of my pack, I doused John's face in water, causing him to sputter and wake up, like Dad said was very cliché in movies.

"Ouch. I hate you. Did you take care of the tracker?"

"Yes, take these now." John swallowed them.

"My arm's on fire." He leaned back and closed his eyes, pain causing his mouth to turn up into a grimace. "I'm sorry about you and Alex. But I am very grateful you pulled that out of my arm."

I smiled. "No problem. I'm just kinda really bloody with no way to wash it off, but your welcome. Go to sleep. Both of you." I turned to Alex. "You need rest. I'll keep first watch."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Alex said. He walked over to me and bent down, giving me a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Good night lil' sis." I smirked.

"I am the oldest you know." He punched me lightly in the arm.

"So?" We laughed and Alex leaned against the wall, his gun cocked and ready on his lap. In a few minutes his gentle snores could be heard. I smiled and leaned against the wall opposite the window. That was the only way in this decrepit, tiny room, for the roof had collapsed outside the door.

"What, I don't get a goodnight?" John sneered. I shot a glare his direction.

"No, now sleep."

"How do I know you wont kill me just to get rid of me?"

"I don't kill humans without due cause. Being forced to work for SkyNet is not a good enough reason." At that John closed his eyes and in a few moments, his snores mingled with Alex's.

I rested my head against the wall behind me, stretching out my feet. I lay my left foot on Alex's leg and I gently touched the side of John's leg with my right foot. I looked out the window, gun in my lap, knife in my pocket, always at the ready, just like I was trained.

**Sorry it took me soooo long to update. I have been swamped. Please read and review peoples. **


	6. Wake

"Jamie wake up. We have to go, now!" The urgency in Alex's voice startled and worried me.

"What? Why?" Alex motioned for me to go over to the window. I hastily stood up, then when a bright flash of metal gleamed in my eyes, I crouched down. "What the hell was that?"

"Terminators. They found John's chip."

"Why didn't you crush it? That is the only way they cannot continue to track it!" John raised his voice ever so slightly above a whisper.

"I didn't know! I am not the smartest kid in the world you know!" Alex retorted.

"Shut it both of you! We have to find a way to distract the robots or else they will surely find us and apparently kill us! If you want to like shut the hell up now." As if warning them I slung my gun off my back and pointed it at both boys.

"You don't have the guts to." John stated, rising to his feet.

"Um, yes she does. Jamie once shot our uncle, Derek, for he wouldn't shut up at a meeting with the parents." I shot Alex and annoyed look.

"It's not my fault I shot him in the foot! It's his fault cause he wouldn't shut up about this new defense tactic when it was already vetoed! Plus I was PMSing and every man in our platoon knows that it is not a good idea to mess with me when I am!"

Alex cringed back from my yelling and pointed out the window. "Shut up before we die." I whirled around and looked out the window. There was two robots and a human. I waved my hand at John.

"Why is there a human?" John crept over to me and peered out the window.

"Common sense. Robots don't have a brain, just a very intelligent CPU and since they have a computer in their head they don't have any common sense. That's why they usually bring a human with them wherever they go. Granted, they usually kill them after, but it still is a chance to get to breath some fresh air."

"That news is wonderful." Alex muttered. I slapped his chest.

"Shut up, I don't wanna die."

"So, how do we get out of here without being spotted?"

John suddenly slapped a hand on the back of our heads and threw us down. "I think they spotted us."

"Crap." I whispered. I pulled out my double pistols and held them at the ready. I nodded to Alex and touched my forehead, nose, and chin in succession with the gun in my left hand. He nodded and yanked his gun silently off his back. John raised his eyebrows questioningly. I motioned to stay down.

Alex and I crept over to the window and we crouched on either side. We waited until the loud breathing of the human could be heard. "Ouch! Stop pushing me you medal bastards!" At that, me and Alex jumped up and each shot six shots in succession at the metal heads.

We ducked behind the sides of the window, the stone absorbing the shots. I hissed as a shard broke off and, of course, hit my injured cheek. I whirled around and fired directly on the head of the robot in front of me. Alex did the same to his, and when the human began firing at us too, I moved my left hand and shot him stone dead.

"You're welcome." I spun back around and was not surprised to find the robots standing right in front of the window, a mere yard or so away. I ducked and rolled out the window, ducking behind a ledge, firing off shots in the general direction of the robots.

"ALEX!" I shrieked as a bullet ricocheted off of the metal and lodged itself in my arm. I heard, and felt, Alex as he followed my path. "JOHN! Get the other side, NOW!" I yelled as the terminators closed in.

John did the same thing as us, and I heard a small grunt as a bullet whizzed past his leg and grazed it. I shot the rest of the clip in the gun in my left arm, hitting the targets every time.

"Cover me." Alex shot over the metal bunker we were crouched behind, and rolled onto the terminator, his foot taking a crap load of metal with it, making it come crashing down on the robot. I shot, distracting it while John kept the other occupied.

Alex reached into his pocket and flipped out a little electric buzzer we had found one day. He clicked it on and shoved it into the terminator's eye, causing it to short out.

"Hurry!" I yelled, firing at the terminator that was continuously creeping closer to John, making me very uncomfortable. As the word left my mouth, the robot turned slowly, raised its gun, and aimed at Alex. "Move!" I screamed with my mind and mouth, causing Alex to shift ever so slightly, which made the bullet whiz by his head and instead bury itself in his shoulder, deep into his shoulder.

The pain exploded behind my eyelids, causing me to hit the ground as I felt what my twin was feeling. "Alex!" I shot up and jumped over the scrap metal to my brother's side.

"Thirty seconds." He handed me the pliers and picked up his gun with his good hand, aiming it shakily at the metal head who was coming closer, only reared off course by the continuous stream of bullets from both directions.

I straddled the terminator's chest, and quickly yanked off the little metal cap, and then pulled the chip out using the pliers. I felt my breath whoosh out of my chest, as dropped the chip, grinding it beneath my boot.

"ROLL!" yelled Alex. I quickly rolled onto the ground, tanking out my remaining pistol, and hissing as I landed on my bad arm, feeling the blood stream down to my hand, causing my grip on the gun to falter. I slipped it to my other hand and fired at the terminator.

"Toss me the shocker!" John yelled across the void. Alex did just that, and John leaped over his bunker and tackled the terminator, shocking it, and pulling its chip out in almost two split seconds. He ground it into dust.

**Review porfavor. **


	7. Recollections

My breath came in pants. The blood dripped slowly down the skin on my arm and down to my hand, making it slick, causing my pistol to clatter to the floor. John jumped over to me and grasped my left arm.

"What the hell did you do?" He questioned.

"Bullet, but it is barely in my arm. I can get it out myself, I have the training to do so." I shook my head. "Help Alex. Bullet wound deep in shoulder." John's eyes widened a margin. He glanced over to the position Alex held right now, and then back at me.

"Can you take care of yourself?"

I shot him a glare. "I am not an idiot. I know how to take care of myself. Now go!" John scrambled to his feet and was at Alex's side in just a few moments. I didn't want to watch or hear Alex's screams, so I got up and climbed through the window and retrieved my pack. I yanked out my first aid kit and put my belt around the top of my bicep. I yanked it so tight, feeling the blood flow stop almost instantly. I picked up my knife, swabbed it with more disinfectant, and proceeded to slice open my arm, right on top of the little lump in my arm that was the bullet. Blood flowed down my arm and pain was all that was me for a split second.

I blocked it, and used the point of the knife to flip the tiny bullet out of my arm. I sewed it up with one hand and my teeth, like Jesse, Derek's girlfriend, had taught me to do a few years ago. I quickly bandaged my whole bicep up. Taking out about three painkillers, I dry swallowed, feeling the pain dull and my eyelids droop. I heard a loud yelp from Alex and I shuddered. Having a bullet removed with no anesthesia is insanely painful. Hell, I just went through it, but I have had a bullet removed and major wounds stitched up with no morphine many times before. I remember when I had to have that done to me for the first time…

_We were outside, dumping trash among the mountains of debris. I caught Alex's eye and ran over to him._

"_Tag, you're it!" I shrieked as his hand went to tag my arm, but I nimbly dodged out of his way and leapt down the trash pile we were standing on. Alex ran after me and I heard the supervisors and other Resistance Fighters yelling at us to fall back before we get lost or killed. _

_We didn't listen. This was the first chance we had in a long time to have a little fun. Alex and I scurried around, playing tag and wreaking havoc all around us. I ran around a HUGE hill of debris and stopped, standing stock still. _

_There ahead of me was a whole squadron of terminators. I took a shaky breath and lowered my hand to my holster, only found it SNAPPED SHUT. I lowered my hand further to the snap that covered the top of my pistol. I grabbed the snap, and as quietly as I could, unbuckled it. _

_The heads turned to me in a flash, the guns attached to the new model's arms snapped up, and I barely had time to duck behind cover before the bullets rained towards me. _

"_Jamie? Where'd you go-holy shit!" Alex hit the deck, rolling over across from me, behind some more debris, yanking out his gun. _

_I felt pings on my back, and I turned to see the metal sheet thing I was behind was covered in bumps, from the bullets and plasma blasts the terminators were firing at me. _

"_Dang it, this thing isn't gonna hold much longer Alex." I shot him a look and noticed he was down on one knee, firing away. _

"_Get your little butt over here then. I'll cover you. Go….NOW!" I jumped, and rolled onto the ground, crawling army style as fast as my "little butt" could go. Derek timed me at 3.57 seconds for ten meters once. _

_A sharp, fiery burst of pain exploded in my left shoulder. I screamed, and screamed again as another bullet pierced my left leg. _

"_JAMIE!" Alex screamed. "Help! We need help!" I faintly heard the loud clomp of boots on the ground. My eye sight faded slightly, black dots appearing before me. _

_I continued to inch forward, then hands picked me up, and that was the last thing before I blacked out. _

_I awoke to pain, screaming, tears dripping down my cheeks, pain all around me, bursting before my eyes. _

"_Hold her down! I have to do it now! It's too close to the lungs and any major, jarring movements could further the damage! Hold her down, I don't care how!" _

"_What about anesthesia? She could pass out again from the pain!" _

"_Hold her down!"_

_I felt hand suddenly flip me over and hold me down, weight pressing every limb onto the cold, hard metal beneath me. I flailed desperately, then stopped right away as pain racked my body. _

"_I am going to cut into her right about…now." I felt all the hands on me tighten and a searing pain burst in my shoulder, right on top of the bullet wound. I screamed, my head moving back and forth. I felt another set of hand hold my head down forcefully. Then it went dark, pain being the last thing I knew. _

"Jamie!" I jolted awake, gun pointed, trigger finger tightening before my eyes were even open.

"Will you stop pointing the damn thing at me!" My eyes opened at John's voice, as I felt my gun batted out of my hands to skitter across the ground.

"What you want?" I hissed, annoyed at having fallen asleep, which is not good at all when you already lost a shitload of blood from patching up your own arm.

John looked insanely frazzled, and I noticed his leg was bleeding again. " The Resistance is coming. They sent out a signal and Alex recognized it before he, um, passed out."

"Alex!" I jumped to my feet, only to instantly swoon from lightheadedness and topple over. However, before the ground caught me in its stony clutches, John's arms were wrapped around my waist, keeping me from falling.

"Hush, you can't do anything right now. Your platoon is on their way. Alex told me how to send out the signal. You are in no state to do anything with all the blood you have lost. Just chill for now, comprende?" I nodded and John placed me on the ground, just in a place a lot less covered in mine, or his, blood. "I'm gonna go get Alex and see if I can drag him back here. Just relax. Resistance will be here soon."

With that John left me, and I slipped back under into dreamland.

**Be a good friend and review. And yes, I know this chapter is somewhat short. Also next chapter is going to be from John's perspective, just so we get a peek inside his head. **


	8. John

I sat down, panting. Alex is a heavy ass. I had ceremoniously dumped him next to Jamie, sitting down across from them.

My training kicked in almost automatically. I had been trained to always study everyone, every little detail, to find a weakness in case I had to use it against them in the future. That's what my parents said anyway, and they probably still say it, if they are alive that is.

I looked over the twins. They sure do have a lot of similarities. Any sane person would think they are brother and sister just from the way they look the same, and any average person could tell by the way they behave with each other.

I started with Alex. He was easier considering he is, well a guy. His reddish brown hair was slightly long, falling to the back of his neck. He's a lucky bitch. I can't grow my hair that long, or else it would look like a freaking afro, considering my hair gets curlier the longer it gets. Anyways back to Alex. I knew from earlier that his eyes were a smart green. He had a smattering of freckles on his face, and he wasn't as pale as most fighters were, considering they usually stay under ground.

Well they did when I was still with them.

I knew he was cut as me, with little to no body fat. Wow, this is getting boring. Guys are no fun to look at. Onto Jamie, I guess.

Her hair is the same color as Alex's and her face is basically the same shape. Except her lips are different; much more curved and feminine than his, and a really pretty red. Wait, sis I just say PRETTY? I think I am going nuts.

Jamie's hair isn't straight though. It's made up of curls and waves that fall just past her um, boobs. Yeah, she does have a chest I guess. A nice one at that….stop it John. You don't got any time to be having feelings for anyone.

But her eyes. Man, those things are real nice. Just a dark blue, the total opposite of my blue, which everyone says is like a neon version of the sky, when it actually is clue, which is only a few days out of the year, considering all the smoke and ashes that still circulate in the air from back in the day when SkyNet started this whole war and blew up everywhere with nukes.

I guess I am lucky my parents were having sex in my dad's basement when the shit hit the fan.

That reminds me, I don't even know what year it is. I have been with the robots too damn long. I don't even remember what year it was when they found me and took me. I just know it was six years ago, when I was ten. That makes me sixteen. Damn. Why couldn't I have been born before all this? I would be legally able to drive a car by now. I would most likely have a girlfriend, and be breezing through high school. I could be chilling with my best dude and his girlfriend at a mall or something, instead of having to kill my best friend in cold blood to live another day.

That day still burns in my brain, haunts my dreams, every time I close my eyes.

I will not sleep today, right now. I will wait until the Resistance gets here. Man, I miss my family. I miss Mom, and Dad, and even Rosie. She is, was, a rocking awesome sister. True, she was three years younger than me, which makes her, um, thirteen right now. God, I'm missing my baby sister grow up. I haven't seen them in two years, or at least, not since I screwed up my mission.

Why me? Why did I have to get taken? Why was I the unlucky son of a bitch who got left behind? Why couldn't it be Hudson? He was the obnoxious baby who tries to wimp out on every major mission, and who probably hits on Rosie now. God, I hope that bastard is dead, or better yet, in a camp being tortured by the robots.

That thought put a wicked smile on my face. I quickly locked my mind back up, putting my ramblings away for now. I reached over to where I had knocked Jamie's pistol from her hands when she was blindly trying to shoot me.

I picked it up, and looked at it. The tiny gun had a double nose, meaning it could shoot plasma blasts OR your average, everyday bullets.

One for humans, one for robots.

I checked both mags that were hatched side by side. The plasma one was full, not one shot fired. The bullet one however was running very low. My mind ran over possibilities. I could either just put her gun back in this horrendous condition, or I could very easily fix it and reload it for her. I decided to be a good Samaritan, and redo everything for her.

I stood up and snatched Jamie's backpack from under her head. And yes, I did hold her head first, and put my bloodied jacket under her head so it didn't hit the stone floor hard.

I sat down across from the twins again and cradled the small gun. It had a few good dents in the plasma barrel…maybe that is why she doesn't use the plasma blasts as often! I quickly searched through the pack to find a small screwdriver. I proceeded to take the gun apart, every piece laid out in front of me like a buffet. But I don't eat guns.

After finding a small rag and cleaning oil, I continued the process. I cleaned every inch, refilled both mags to bursting, then took up the plasma barrel, holding up into the fading light of the evening. After a few more moments of calculating the right way to hit the dents out, I stuck the screwdriver in the barrel, and whacked the sides a few times.

Thank god they didn't wake up or I would have most likely been molested by them because I pilfered a gun.

I put the gun back together carefully, but after it was done and the safety was turned on, I took a small, white marker out of my pocket and wrote on the barrel, ROBOT GIRL just to irk her. I smirked and slid the gun into her leg holster, snapping it shut.

I leaned back on my heels and rocked back and forth. Jamie is something different. I have never, once in my sixteen years of life, encountered someone as interesting as her. That is why that one piece of paper has more of her face than anyone else's. She is so interesting to watch.

I sound like a creepy stalker don't I? But I'm not. I am, was, doing my duty to ensure that I would survive. Now I can only hope that if the day comes, that I will not have to turn on the twins and murder them for my safety.

But I don't think that is possible.

**I know this chapter is a little screwy, but I just had to wander through John's brain. It also was a little filler for the time being, but seeing how I know what I am going to write about now, and my fingers are just flying across the keys, it won't take me a decade to update like I know has happened. **


	9. Shattered

I woke up to the mumbles of Alex and John. I hastily flung my good arm over my head and buried my face deeper into the nice smell that my head was currently immersed in.

"Will you two shut the hell up before I rip your guts out?" I threw out, as if casually suggesting we go for coffee.

"No thanks." Alex quipped. I grunted, and lifted my head, glaring with as much evilness as possible. Alex just shot me an angelic smile. I did a quick scan of his body. He had on no shirt, but the large, white bandage covered almost his whole top half, from his left shoulder to the bottom of his ribs. A red spot covered the top of his shoulder, and his face was much paler than usual, due to lack of blood.

"You okay little bro?" He nodded.

"Just hurts a lot and still bleeds when I move it, but otherwise I am just fine. Are you okay? You have been sleeping for a long time." I shot him a small smile.

"I overdosed on the pain pills, but yeah I am fine." My eyes shot over to John, who even while sitting down was obviously favoring his leg. "John, are you okay?" I just asked him because I didn't want him to feel left out of this conversation about feeling alright.

"Yeah, I am peachy keen." I glared again.

"Don't be a dick. Let me see your leg." I reluctantly pulled myself over to John, who outstretched his leg with a grimace. I gently pried the pants off of the graze, being extremely careful as to not pull any skin off. He jumped a little as I gave it a final yank.

"Sorry."

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me. I can see right though them."

"It hurts like a bitch but I have had worse." I nodded, and gently rolled up his pants leg. Once I got to the graze I grimaced. Dried blood covered his leg almost to the ankle, and it was still bleeding a little.

"Damn. I need to dress this before it gets any worse, such as infected. Alex would you…?" Wordlessly he handed me the first aid kit from his pack, considering mine was depleted of necessary items. I reached inside blindly to pull out a bandage and a rag. I spotted it with an antiseptic.

"This is going to sting." I felt, rather than saw, John nod. I blotted his leg, wiping away the dried up blood. I felt his muscles tense beneath my fingers and I mumbled a quick sorry before placing a pad of gauze over the graze, then wrapping it with tape so it didn't fall off.

I hastily jumped out of the way as John extended his leg. "Much better, thanks Jamie."

"No problem. Just doing my job. By the way, when is the Resistance going to be here?"

Alex butted in. "They will be here within the hour. Just saw another signal. We better get ready to go." He jumped to his feet and immediately started throwing all of our stuff in the bags. Suddenly, he stopped. I shot to my feet, all sleepiness forgotten. I was at his side in seconds, my hand on his shoulder, his uninjured one, however.

"I'm fine." He shrugged my hand off, and continued packing. I stepped back, stunned.

Alex has never shunned me or pushed me away before.

I quickly brushed it off as an after effect of the drugs that John had injected him with. I quickly grabbed the pack that Alex threw at me, slinging it over my shoulders, slipping my handguns into their thigh and hip holsters, my heavy gun going over my arm.

"How much more time?" I asked, the words throwing themselves out of my mouth.

"Five minutes." Alex whirled around and stalked over to me, right in my face. "You shall talk, especially about your boy. I refuse to explain ANYTHING."

"Fine." I shrugged out of his grip and slid by Alex. I didn't want anything to do with him. I know he felt my anger and worry, just like I felt his. I grabbed John's arm and yanked him to his feet rather brutally.

"Hey! Watch the gun arm!" I shot him a glare, and he visibly withered beneath my gaze. My hand shot out and grabbed the gun slung over his arm. I yanked on the strap and pulled it to me.

"Give me your gun and any other weapons we let you use or that you have, now."

"Um, why should I?" John carefully said. I hissed.

"Because we have to make it seem as if you are our prisoner, or else the Resistance will deem you a threat and have you terminated." At the look on my face and the truth ringing in my voice, John instantly handed over his automatic, his pistol, and a few knives.

"Now turn around with your hands behind your back. We gotta tie you up sp no squirming." My fingers nimbly wrapped a length of metal twine around John's wrists and he winced as they cut into his skin.

"They're here." Alex's voice echoed from outside. I grabbed John and forcefully shoved him out the window with me. He landed rather hard on his front, the breath whooshing out of his chest. I jerked him to his feet and roughly shoved him along.

"I'm sorry." I whispered under my breath. "This is standard protocol."

"I'm fine. I have had worse, but machines don't apologize, so I thank you for that." he turned his liquid blue eyes on me, sincerity echoing in them.

"Alex, Jamie!" I looked up to see John Connor, leader of mankind running over to us, Derek and Jesse on his tail.

"14456, platoon 5, and hey Dad how's it going?" Alex asked, a smile lighting up his face. Dad laughed, then did a quick 360, checking to make sure the rescuers hadn't been followed.

"Derek, cover our trail. Jesse, cover Derek's back. Now!" They snapped to attention and ran off.

"Dad, you know they are going to end up making out behind some debris." I whined. He shot a look my direction.

"No they won't. Trust me, I got it covered. Who is this?" He raised his gun to his hip, holding it firm.

"This is…well how bout we go back to base and tell you about it there." I put out. My ideas usually are the smarter ones if I do say so myself.

"is that an order Corporal?" Dad asked with a snicker in his voice.

"Yes it is."

"Then let us go before the almighty Jamie throws us in the dungeons." Alex snickered and shared an amused look with Dad. I humphed, and threw my pack on both shoulders, freeing up my left arm to clench my semi automatic.

**A mere half an hour later…**

"…And that's my story." John finished off, a dark undertone in his voice.

"That's quite a story son." Derek slid off of the table top he was perched on and walked over to John. He spun him around rather aggressively and yanked his left arm up.

"What is this?" he intoned at the white, bloodstained bandage that went from John's wrist to elbow.

I sighed heavily. "There was a small tracking device set into his arm, right near the bar code tattoo. We then realized that is a new way of tracking humans and I started an instantaneous surgery in order to remove it. It was a little bloody, so we taped him up."

Derek glared at me. "You do know you are not trained for being a medic, and you could have probably taken off his arm."

I flipped my head around and stalked over to Derek. Yes, he is my commanding officer, but I have the authority over him.

"Yeah, I know that, I am not stupid. But do you see anything wrong with him? I sure as hell don't. Granted, you think he is a SkyNet spy, but he saved our asses more than once. This boy helped me and Alex kick terminator ass, and he took pain for it, so we are not going to set him in front of a firing squad. He has information on the inside of SkyNet, so shut the fuck up." I swear, you could have heard a pin drop in the room.

"Alison." Alison, a girl just about a year younger than me, jumped to attention. "Take John to the high security room. Put Jesse on watch." Dad said. Rage built in my chest, and I took a deep breath and started forward. He spun around and pointed at me.

"Do not even think about it young lady. I am denoting you from Lieutenant to Sergeant for your little outburst at a superior officer. Report to your barracks at once." I stood stock still, in shock.

"Scratch that, Alison, take Sergeant Conner to the high security barracks as well. We do not want her trying to release young John."

With those few words, my life shattered.

**So sorry for taking so so long to update. I have been overwhelmed at school, and just a little addicted to a video game. Don't hate, appreciate the fact I'm updating. But please review. **


	10. Grime

Dark. Slimy. Musky. Cold. That describes the disgusting high security barracks. They are only high security because of some fancy shmancy stuff like motion detectors outside the door and whatnot. O yeah, I forgot to mention the lovely rats and insects that live down there too.

Guess where I get to live for a few weeks?

"I'm sorry about this." Alison whispered as she gently pushed me through a small crowd of families. I whipped my head around to see them either watching or playing a game of cards decorated in smiling cartoon animals. I let out a small giggle at the scene, but hardened up almost instantly as the air suddenly grew colder.

"Honestly, I do not think you should be put in the barracks for this. It is stupid and I think your dad is just overreacting." I sighed at Alison's words.

"No he is not. You know just as well as I do that I would have enlisted you and Alex to help me figure out a way to get John out of trouble. Dad knows that we are like the freaking three musketeers. I'm sorry though. Now you have no one to plan pranks on Alex with." Alison let out a laugh.

"I think I will forgive you this time Jamie. Do not do anything stupid while down there." She added as we walked down a few stairs.

"I cannot promise you anything girl."

Alison sighed. "I know, just thought you should be reminded. By the way, we had a team go in and clean up these barracks because so many important POW's were being shocked into silence by the grossness."

I felt immensely happier at that. "Thank the Lord."

Alison let out another little laugh. "Don't get too excited, it is still almost pitch black down there with only a few dim lights. They wouldn't allow the team to make it a little brighter at all." I shuddered. At least Alison had the heart to tell me that.

I am afraid of the dark, which is why whenever there was an important POW, I never went with Dad or Alex to interrogate them; it is just too damn dark down there.

"Thanks for the warning Alison."

"No problem. I owe you remember?" With a little wink, we arrived at the cold gray steel door. She fell silent. I watched attentively as she reached over to a keypad on the side of the wall. She plugged in a set of numbers and a series of locks could be heard snapping open.

"Meals are delivered twice a day, and they are from the kitchen. And do not think about escaping. The door's code is changed after every opening and only your dad knows what it will be next." I nodded and swallowed the nervousness that had crept into me. "Good luck." Alison's brown eyes looked sincere and apologetic as she pressed a button. The door swung open, and Derek, who had accompanied us, shoved me in.

"Have fun Jamie." he sneered. With that the door slammed shut.

My eyes darted all around. All I could see was darkness. I started breathing faster, my hand shot out, reaching for something, only to connect with nothing. Shivers ran up my spine. I was alone, there was nothing, nothing but darkness and whispers and scuttles of bugs running under the crack of the door. My breath came in pants, my senses on high alert, everything magnified.

"Jamie?" I jumped high, a small scream coming out of my mouth as the sound penetrated my ear drums. A light flickered on in a corner, and the silhouette of a man was seen. I backed up, my back hitting the door, making a dull thud.

"Stay back!" My voice was weak, I was scared. This isn't kid stuff any more.

The silhouette held up his hands, and he backed up to his wall. "Relax. I'm John."

"John?" I was shaking, scared silly but feeling silly.

"Yes." The breath left me in a sigh of relief and I slid down the door until I was sitting on the floor. The adrenaline that had been pumping through me vanished and I felt drained.

"Damn." Fell from my lips, and my head swung forward to rest on my denim clad knees. My arms went around my legs and I closed my eyes tight. A hand touched my shoulder, and I jumped slightly from the contact, but relaxed.

"Why the hell are you down here? What did you do?" I looked up, the darkness receded as my eyes grew to used to it.

"Mouthed off to Derek. My status was brought down and I was brought down here. You happy?"

"I'm sorry." His sharp blue eyes, darkened by the lack of light, looked sincere enough.

"It's fine." I looked away, towards the wall to hide the tears that were forming. Denoted to the barracks. I am such a freaking idiot. I should have kept my anger in check and broken John out later. Now I got both of us stuck in here.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry over something like this." John gently grabbed my chin and wiped away a tear that managed to fall. "We will get out of this, I promise you Jamie."

"How can I trust you? I have known you for three days. You have tried to kill me, and we almost got nabbed my SkyNet, and I cut open your arm. Tell me, how can I trust you?"

"You can trust me because I wouldn't do anything that didn't benefit the Resistance. I wouldn't hurt YOU. I may have only known you three days Jamie but I just-I know I cannot do anything to betray you or your family. It would kill me inside."

"Do you mean that?"

John looked away at the soft light that sat in the corner. "Yes Jamie. I would never betray you if it benefited me. I saved your life risking mine remember?"

"Why did you do that?" The words came out in a rush, the question I had been wanting to ask since he did it.

"That's the problem. I do not know. I just felt as if I couldn't let you get hurt because I didn't do anything. I don't know why Jamie, but you have had an effect on my life; you won't get out of my head, and I don't feel like myself when I am with you."

I froze. That statement shouldn't make me feel warm inside, just because someone wants to protect me. That shouldn't give me butterflies in my stomach.

"John-" He held up a hand.

"I'm not finished. I don't know if this is because my choices are limited or because I actually have feelings for you, but Jamie, I think I am falling for you."

"You cannot be serious." But the look in his eyes told me the truth. He liked me. John likes me. John likes Jamie. My feelings are reciprocated! That has never ever happened before! Holy Mother of God!

"Jamie? Jamie you in there?" a small rap on my temple brought me out of my trance and my hand snapped out, grabbed the back of John's neck, and smashed his lips onto mine for a brief second.

I backed away and hopped to my feet. "We have to get out of here." I darted all around the room, my eyes scanning for anything that could be helpful. Steel table connected to the floor? No. Plastic chairs? No. The plastic trays and flimsy plastic utensils for eating? No. The bunk bed, pillows, blankets? No.

"Do you remember the schematics for this bunker? You should have been shown them, being well, the top dude's family and all." Thank god John played along and pretended nothing happened…hold the phone! I was shown the schematics of all possible bunkers not so long ago. There is an air duct somewhere in here from when there used to be AC…

"Air duct somewhere in here. Help me look. Please." I added as an afterthought. John nodded and instantly was on his feet, the shell shocked look gone off his face. He scoured the room, looking for our possible way out.

"Hold up." He glanced at me. "Did they take any of your weapons?"

"My shotgun, semi, and their ammo. But I still have both pistols and all my knives." His look automatically said "tell me".

"Ammo for pistols in my jacket pocket, three clips for each, my pocket knife, my short blade, and my two steak knives, holsters for everything."

"How did they miss them?"

I unbuttoned my dark green jacket and opened it wide, baring my shoulder holsters for my pistols, my black belt with knife holsters, and the diagonal strap that held my blade.

"Holy shit girl. You aren't lying, you are loaded, and I am not just talking about the weapons either." John said with a wink and another glance at my chest.

"Perv!"

"I'm a guy, get over it." I rolled my eyes and shrugged out of my jacket. "Body armor?"

"No shit Sherlock."

Let me tell you all what I wear almost every day. I got my body armor on top of my black long sleeved shirt and black tank top, black bra under it all of course. Black jeans that I wear are tucked into my black combat boots and held up by my brown and black holster. A dark green jacket usually is on top of this whole ensemble.

"Give me some sort of weapon, please?" He asked pitifully. I sighed and threw him a pistol along with its ammo, and my steak knife. "Um you do know you just about took off my head with that right?" I shot John a small smile.

"Nope."

"Can we just find this air duct and pray they haven't sealed it off yet?" He grunted. I nodded and fell to my hands and knees, crawling on the floor.

"Hey is that light over there moveable at all?" I swung my head around and lifted one hand, pointing to the small light sitting in the corner.

John walked over and yanked on the light, pulling the cords out of the wall. Thankfully the light stayed on, barely. He tossed it over to me, almost nailing my head.

"Hey!" He just gave me a small smile. I rolled my eyes again and wiggled under the bunk bed, shining the light around. It flashed on some metal, and there sitting in the corner was the air duct.

"Found it."

"Really?" John crouched down behind me and peered under the bed to see the glinting duct.

"Yep. Come on, let's move the bed. Otherwise, I highly doubt you would be able to fit under there." John stepped back and glared, crossing his arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That means you are too muscular to fit under the bed, duh." He smirked and bent down, grabbing onto the bed, yanking it across the floor. The squeaking caused me to drop the light, and cover my ears, it was way to loud.

"Done." John straightened up and brushed off his hands. "You got a screwdriver? Or a mallet? Because those screws look like they have been in there since 1989."

I smirked and grabbed my jacket and pulled a small screwdriver out of it. John's eyes got bigger.

"Is there anything you don't carry in that jacket?"

"My earrings. I keep those on my ears." I pushed my long, wavy, curly brown hair back and showed John my piercings. I had two in each ear, one earring a black star, another a red one, one a smiley face, and the last a white peace sign.

"Where'd you get those?"

"I found them, and considering they are distracting, I had my mom pierce my ears for me. Granted it hurt like a bitch but I love em. Here." I tossed him the screwdriver.

About ten minutes later, both John and I were covered in filth and our hands were cut up from pulling apart the vent. My fingers were torn and bloody, dirt and grease all up and down my arms and face. John looked the same.

"Alright, can you fit in there?" I questioned. He peered into the cramped space that lay between us and freedom.

"If I keep moving forward, I guess so."

"Then let's do this thing."

**This chapter eh, not my favorite by a long run, and I know it moved pretty quickly and was rather awkward, but I need a chapter like this. Trust me, the rest of the story will be written much better than this one. **

**And I changed the title from Terminator 4 to Terminator 5, considering the fourth movie came out and such. Anywho, review people please? **


	11. Betrayal

"Damnit." I whispered as my head hit yet another dead end. "Dead end John, back it up." He grunted in frustration, but I felt him start to slide backwards.

"Can we go my way now? This is our fifth dead end tonight."

"I know! Fine let's do it your way."

"Then let me go first." I spun around to look at him.

"You mess this up, I will lead again, like it or not."

"Yessir." Glaring, I let him slide by me to go in the opposite direction. I reluctantly followed John.

You see, we have been traveling in these air ducts for quite some time now. We have run into five dead ends, and almost were spilled into one of the civilian hallways. Considering we both are supposed to be in the high security barracks together, you can imagine the hysteria that would cause, also considering that John is an escapee/prisoner from Sky Net.

He is also the only guy that I have kissed.

"Hey, look." I pushed John's head down, peering over him to see light coming from around the corner, illuminating the dead bugs and grime that was all over the walls.

"Well don't just sit there; go!" I pushed him, and he complied by basically army crawling around the corner.

Have I mentioned his butt looks really cute in his pants?

"Found it!" He whisper-yelled gleefully. His hand stuck out around the corner. "Screwdriver." I hastily reached into my pocket, yanking out the mini screwdriver I had fallen into the habit of carrying around with me.

"Here." I gently slapped it into his hand, being careful not to have too much skin-to-skin contact.

"Thanks." I sat, clicking my tongue against the roof of my mouth out of sheer boredom. "Will you shut up? We are supposed to be quiet ya know." John whispered, rolling the screwdriver across the bottom of the duct, causing a metal-on-metal sound to wash over me.

"John!"

"What?"

"Shut up." I ordered, pushing him out the duct, making him roll head over heels into a heap of debris.

"Ouch!" He grabbed his head and shot me a glare. I responded by shooting him a smirk, then sticking my tongue out at him, before turning back around and slamming the vents back into their place.

"Where should we go?" I asked, standing up and scanning the landscape with my trained eye. The looming buildings of the city were visible over the damaged landscape. "The city?"

"No." I looked down to see John standing there, looking off into the distance. "I know how we can infiltrate Sky Net."

"Wait what?" I slid down a sheet of metal to land at his side. He turned his blue eyes on me.

"I have been thinking about it for a while. Now we can do it. Jamie, I need you to follow my every order to the nail. Can you do that?"

I raised my eyebrow at that. "You expect me to follow your every order when I just met you, barely trust you, and I am the senior officer? Really doubtful that will happen."

Suddenly my shoulders were grasped by his hands, and I was pushed against the metal sheet. "Do you want to wipe out Sky Net for good?" His face was extremely close to mine. "I know how we can, you are just going to trust me on this, even though you will probably hate me once it's all over."

Confusion clouded my thinking and the first thing that I could say came tumbling out of my mouth. "Why?"

"You will. Now, do you know any way to contact your family without seeing them or using radios?"

What? Where is this hunk of a man going with this? "Yes. It's really rudimentary though. Just note passing basically. We have a dog bowl outside that we flip over and can put notes under. My dad came up with the idea for our sentries a long time ago. Why?"

"Because I am going to blame this whole thing on me." With that, I jumped up, grabbing his face.

"NO! They will kill you!"

"They will if they ever see me again. But they won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I am. Give me paper and a pen please." I complied, however totally confused at where this was going.

"Can you please tell me?" I begged.

"No Jamie. Just please trust me on this." John turned his eyes to me again, and the brightness stunned me for a second. Then my mind flicked back to the conversation just a few hours earlier in the barracks. He said he would never do anything to hurt me, unless it benefited the Resistance.

Granted, he did try to kill me, but he paid for it in blood, sweat, and tears. Plus he helped Alex, and that is almost near impossible to do.

"Alright. I'm trusting you with this, but you have to let me read the note."

"Here." John thrust the note in my direction, than began reloading my pistol.

_John Connor, _

_I have betrayed your confidence. I am a spy, and like it or not, I am taking your daughter to their headquarters for interrogation and duplication. You most likely do not know where their brain is, thankfully. _

_I know you have destroyed many of their HQ's in the past, but their brain, their mind, their powerhouse, hasn't been touched. However, you are residing almost next door to it, and considering you haven't noticed that yet, I weep for your future. _

_You will never see me or Jamie again. _

_John Martin_

"What are you doing?" Worry filled my voice. I glanced up to see my own pistol trained on me, his hand unwavering, but regret in John's eyes.

"I'm taking you. Go put that in the bowl."

"I have my own gun." I growled, whipping it out, training it between his baby blues.

"You don't have the guts. Besides, I am not going to shoot you, ever. This is for the image I have to make."

"What the hell are you talking about?!?" His hand flipped up, hitting my wrist, making me automatically release my gun, sending it flying into his waiting hands.

"I am taking you Jamie. Taking you to Sky Net's center. You will be interrogated, I will be welcomed back for capturing you. Think about it." He ripped the note from my hands and strode over to the bright yellow food bowl, placing the note under it, before whirling around to face me.

"Come here."

"No."

"Please."

The please is what made me give in. I walked over to John, my mind whirling at the sudden turn of events. I watched as he slipped my pistols, one of which said ROBOT GIRL in white on the side, the bastard, into the holsters, freeing up his hands.

"Jamie, I-I will do everything in my power to have you not get hurt." He wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in my neck, whispering into my ear. " I swear."

"This is so random it is hurting my brain." I whined as John placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. He chuckled, the sound making my heart flutter.

"I know Jamie. It'll make sense later on. Promise."

"Before we go into hell, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

I thought, which is almost impossible considering I am in the arms of the guy I like…Anyway…

"Why will I hate you?" Was all I could think of.

"I-I can't tell you that Jamie. You are just going to have to trust me. Please."

"I will."

"Turn around. Now!" I complied, a little freaked out, my mind not being able to put the pieces together. This whole plan was random and I was scared out of my damn mind. I felt a line of twine go around my wrists, multiple crossing over and such, the twine cutting into my skin a bit.

"Ouch." I whispered as John gently pushed me forward.

"Sorry Jamie, it has to be done. Now let's go to the city."

For the next few hours, I stumbled around, not being used to having my hands tied up behind me, a gun pointed at my back. Neither of us spoke. I recognized the path we were following however; the Resistance used it all the time because no robots were seen along it.

Soon enough, we were in the city. We walked along the path, with me stumbling along every time and again, John catching me before I landed in a face plant.

"You see that building?" He asked once we were deep within the city.

"You mean the stadium? Duh, it's the lowest lying building in the city. Why?"

"Below it is the core of Sky Net."

"I doubt that. There are no HK's defending it. Why would they leave their core open for infiltration?" I snorted.

"Because it is underground and there is only one way in and a different way out."

Well that made sense. I guess…

"Come here." John said, walking over to the decapitated front doors. I followed, feeling like a damn slave. "This is how you get in." He said, stepping over the doors, helping me over them. He walked past the ticket booths, the broken concession stands, over to the dented, rusted elevator doors. I watched as he hit the down button, and the sound of metal grinding on metal reached my ears.

The annoying little ding sound echoed in my ears as the elevator doors opened. John stepped inside, and motioned for me to follow with my pistol. Grumbling to myself angrily, I followed, slouching against the wall of the elevator.

A few minutes of awkward silence, a tinny voice reached my ears. "Identify yourself."

"John Martin, platoon 67."

"State your business."

"I captured and brought with me one of the leading members of the Resistance, Jamie Connor."

The blood boiled in my ears, my heart beat all I could hear, my eyes narrowing into slits. This jackass was betraying my trust, my confidence that he would get us in undetected.

"You bastard!" I shrieked, clenching my fists. He turned his sad eyes on to me.

"Told you that you would hate me." I growled at him, sending a wicked glare in John's direction. Every chivalrous thing he had done, everything nice he had said went flying out of my mind.

"Shut the hell up." I snarled.

"Voice recognition authorized. John Martin and Jamie Connor." The door dinged again, and John shoved me through them, catching me before I fell. I looked around wildly. There were a few T-600s standing there, along with a T-800. He would have been a little handsome, but he was a freaking terminator who was looking at me like I was a piece of meat. I gave an involuntary shiver, and I knew John noticed by the way he lessened the pressure of the pistol on my back. The overpowering smell of burning metal and grease was making me lightheaded.

"Welcome back Mr. Martin. We have missed you. And you brought us a valuable asset in our war against the other humans." The T-800 said, turning it's cold eyes on John, then me. I glared, snarling.

"You can turn her over to us for interrogation now." John's grip on my arm tightened.

"If you don't mind, I would enjoy watching ." John said, his voice all military like and commanding. I watched in silence as the terminator turned his eyes to John, scrutinizing him.

"Follow me. And bring it." I cocked an eyebrow. What was it? Then it hit me as I was brutally shoved forward by a T-600.

I was it.

**Well, I haven't updated in a while, so think of this as a makeup chapter. I hope you don't say it was moving too fast, or was random in the beginning, because I know it was. Sorry! Please review! **


	12. Rage

I was shoved along a narrow corridor, pretending like this was no big deal, even though my heart was pumping and adrenaline coursed through me, making me jumpy. The annoying clanking of the robot's limbs were piercing my ears.

"Here." The T-800 barked, forcing the other ones to stop in their tracks. He brutally punched a code in the keypad next to the door. I tried to see which buttons he hit, but it was done too fast too see.

The door slid open, revealing a blindingly white room, with a dark gray table in the middle, with matching chairs on either side. A glass wall was to my right, and I automatically knew that it was a double-sided mirror. I also noticed, no matter how much they tried to conceal it, the faint outline of one of those torture chairs they liked to use, pushed against a compartment in the wall.

I had heard many descriptions about them from Jessie, warning me about them, and their uses.

"Sit." The T-800 ordered, pointing in the direction of the seat. I shot him a glare, knowing it did nothing, before sitting down, which is a little difficult when your hands are handcuffed behind you.

"Damnit." I mumbled under my breath. He heard me, and obviously found my struggles unnecessary, for he unshackled me, pushing down on my shoulder hard enough to force me down into the seat.

Then he spun gracefully on his heel, walking out the door and slamming it shut, leaving me alone in the most boring room ever. I clicked my tongue, beat my nails on the table, causing a pleasant sound to ring out in the silence.

I don't know how long I sat there, taking turns staring at the door and at the two way mirror, hoping my glare was making John whither and cry.

Like that was likely.

_Come on Jessie, he told you that he wouldn't hurt you without due cause. _

I growled at my brain, causing it to shut up. A loud noise startled me to look at the door, where a huge T-600 and a, dare I say it, human walked through. I followed the terminator, and he took a perch right in front of the door. The human sat down in front of me, looking a little flustered as I glared at him.

"Um, hi. I'm your interrogator."

"I don't need a damn introduction." His eyebrows rose at that. "Just get on with it." I snarled.

"You are here because-" I raised a hand at that, almost laughing.

"I am here because some boy whom I thought I could trust with my life turned me over. I thought I loved him, but his betrayal proved me wrong." I managed to spit in his snobby face.

"Okay then." I watched as he shuffled papers, probably all kinds of records about me and my family. "Here's the thing. They want to know the codes for your sanctuary, and-" I couldn't help myself; I busted out laughing. The guy looked at me like I was insane. I continued laughing, the thought that I would willingly hand over access codes to save my butt was so absurd I couldn't shut up.

The T-600 marched over and promptly whacked me across the face, causing me to spin, falling out of the chair and onto the hard ground. I groaned, all laughter gone, nothing but pain blossoming in my left cheek, which was the one that got shot a few days ago.

As I was hauled to my feet, a glint of metal on the hip of the interrogator caught my attention; he had a gun.

That made things look better already.

The T-600 plopped me down in my seat, and it stalked back over to its position by the door. If a machine could look frazzled and annoyed, it would have.

"You finished?" I smirked, nodding at the guy. "Then you will give us the access codes." I almost laughed again.

"Sir, what do those records of yours say? Do they say that I am a betrayer of mankind? That I am a betrayer of family and friends? That I would do something like that, hurting others to save my own butt? No they don't because I won't. Ever. I am not scum, and you will never get those codes. I would rather die." I started off talking lightly, but ended leaning over the table, snarling at the man.

"Then you are of no use. T-600, bind her hands again." I cocked my eyebrow, confused, as the terminator stood me up, clasping my wrists in its hand. The guy stood, walking over to me, taking out his gun. He cocked it, released the safety, and shoved it under my chin.

"Give me the codes." He growled. Man, for such a tiny, geeky, person, he could look downright menacing.

"Never." I spat.

"Then you are of no use." I felt him jerk the gun up a little more, pressing it more firmly onto my skin, then the loud blare of a klaxon started ringing.

"Intruder alert. Intruder alert." My heart lightened considerably. This is what John was talking about. They would come for me in a heartbeat if they knew I was captured, considering we have lost more men this year to captures and so-called 'interrogations.'

"That'll be my people." I said pompously. The man turned back around, glaring at me. I knew he was tightening his trigger finger. I flung my head back, hitting it on the metal chest of the terminator, making me dizzy for a second, then the pain as the bullet whizzed from a fatal shot to a graze on my chin.

"Bitch!" The man screamed as I sent a kick to his groin, doubling him over, then kneeing him in the head, knocking him out. The T-600 went into action, throwing me across the room against the glass, which ironically shattered with the force that he threw me.

I hit the ground, glass raining down as I felt something jump over, me fling into the T-600, then it fell to the ground in a heap of scrap metal.

"Get up." I blinked, trying to stop glass from getting into my eye, which is fatal, to see John standing over me.

"Bastard." Apparently, I was still more than peeved at him.

"I told you I wouldn't let them hurt you." I pointed to my chin and he shrugged. "That was an inconvenience I didn't see coming." Damn his good looks and puppy dog face. "Here." He twirled both my pistols in his hands, giving them to me butt first.

"Thanks." I grabbed them, hoisting myself up, glass raining down off of me, hitting the ground with a tinkling noise.

"We have to go, now. I know how they got in-sewer. They are looking for you, and the heart of Sky Net at the same time. They want to blow it, but they don't know where it is."

"Let me guess. You do?"

"Yes. And they need the access codes, which I also know. Every human does, for they send us down there to fix any problems, for the heat is lethal to machines."

"Why?"

"Melts their brains." Well that made sense.

"I'm mad at you go away." Childish response and he looked at me.

"Yeah, cause you could find your way out without me." He said sarcastically, checking around the corner, leading with the gun he had taken from the T-600.

"Yes I could."

"Nope."

"Yes." I growled, getting pissed, watching our backs with the pistols.

"No you couldn't. They are up there." John said, pointing straight ahead.

"How the hell can you tell?" I asked.

"I can hear it and see the gun flashes." Smart response. Too bad I'm still furious.

"Whatever." I snarled, walking around John as the klaxon continued to blare.

"Hey." His hand snaked around my arm, and before I knew it, I was pinned to the wall, John staring down at me, his hypnotic, neon blue eyes staring at me. "You can either go running back to them, bringing me in to die, or we could go try and blow up Sky Net's core." I hissed. "You know it is a good idea Jamie."

"So?" I spat.

"So you can help me, or you can have me die. And I don't think you would want the boy you love to die, even if he did managed to hurt you and he is terribly sorry about it." My face flamed, and I ducked my head.

"You heard that?" I whispered.

"I would never let you leave my sight for two seconds with these bastards. I was behind the glass the whole time you were shooting daggers at me."

"I'm not sorry."

"But I am." Then his lips were on mine, his free arm pressing my body to him. Our lips moved in sync. Then it hit me; I do love him.

How ironic that I would figure this out when a full fledged battle was going on around us.

"Hell, you are a good kisser." I mumbled. "But I think we need to go, I don't know, FIGHT!" I pulled away from a reluctant looking John.

"Alright." He grabbed my hand, pulling me after him as he sprinted down the hallway to where the main battle was obviously taking place. It was below us, and we were on a balcony looking down.

"Look, your dad and twin." John said, pointing over to the front of the assault. My eyes zeroed in. They were holding their own, Dad's face twisted in anger, Alex's mirroring him.

"They are holding their own." I whispered, every pore in me itching to go back to their side and apologize and kick ass. But I stopped myself. "How do we get to the core?" I asked, turning to John.

"Um the only way is through here…." Damnit.

"How the hell do you expect us to do that?" I yelled.

"Jump onto the ground and slither across the ground? The terminators will try not to shoot me, but your teammates will, but they won't try and shoot you, so I should run facing the robots and you should run facing them?"

"Best plan we got. Let's go." I grabbed his hand and heaved myself onto the metal railings, balancing into a crouch. John was next to me, waiting until I nodded.

A few seconds of free falling are cool, until the ground hits you. I landed on my feet, then the momentum carried me forward, rolling. At least I wasn't getting shot at.

"Ouch!" Spoke too soon. I grabbed my ankle, a bullet having grazed it. John was instantly at my side, grabbing my arm and throwing me to my feet, and we were off sprinting through the haze of bullets. I got hit on my side, and I hissed in pain, feeling John do the same.

"JAMIE!" I heard Alex and Dad yell in sync. My body ached to turn around and run to them, but I kept limping-running to where John was leading me. I didn't hear or see Alex jump up with Allison, following us.

Finally we were out of the risk of getting shot, but we kept up the sprinting, sweat mixing with the blood on me, making a red, salty, icky mess.

How I wish for a bath or a shower…Hell, even in a river, I wouldn't mind. I always got soap and shampoo on me in my jacket pockets. I got everything in there.

"Wait!" I spun on my heel, throwing John to my other side, my hand still clenched tightly in his. Alex and Allison were both standing there, guns cocked and pointed at us. "You are a robot."

What the hell? "Um, definitely not." I said, throwing him a confused look.

"Yes you are, because my sister would rather die than be taken by Sky Net." What a load of bull.

"When you were five you accidentally called Derek Auntie Derek because you thought he was a girl because of his long hair back then." I smirked as Alex turned beet red and Allison and John busted out laughing.

"He's a fucking traitor, why are you with him?" Alex snarled, cutting the laughter out instantly.

"No I'm not. It was a set up. I want to destroy Sky Net, and I could only do it by betraying your confidence and getting back into Sky Net with no opposition." John said from my right, oozing confidence.

"Liar." John laughed.

"Follow me and you will see I am being truthful."

He grabbed me, spun us around, and sprinted down into the bowels of Sky Net.

**Only a few more chapters, three at the most. Please review my lovelies! **


	13. Black

"Holy shit." Were the only words I could use to describe the heart of Sky Net. We had taken out the guards, human and metal alike, which was a little difficult considering they were hulking monsters of metal and gears.

Let me try and describe this to you. It was a shit load of computers, monitors, keyboards, key pads, buttons, and lights, all connected to a huge, almost pulsing, blue light encased in a glass. It wasn't really a light…more like a thing, but I couldn't even know what.

"I agree." Allison said in awe.

"There aren't any more guards because no one has ever been this far, because of the heat. Feel it?" As a matter of fact, I did. The heat was making my face flush and sweat.

"Yes. How we blow it up? It's all encased in bulletproof glass." Alex said, his keen eye able to see the seams in the glass and how thick it was.

"Look up." We all must have looked pretty stupid on how we all looked up at the same time. I had to let my eyes adjust to the darkness. Then I saw them; rafters.

"There is no top to that is there?" I asked, excited.

"Nope. They figured that no one can get close enough without dying of heat, and no one can get up to the rafters, and hell, no one comes in here at all, so why even try? No human can throw a grenade that far without it exploding on contact, therefore blowing themselves up, and then dying, obviously. Plus it is nuclear, so if anyone or anything is in the building, they disintegrate, and that is worse than dying from a normal explosion."

"Shut up before I shoot you." Alex said. "We can find a way up there. Can't we?" He asked, sounding a little nervous.

"Maybe." I was already walking away from them, over to the circular walls. My eyes flicked over them, studying the dark, rock look alike walls.

"Are these rock?" I asked, rapping my knuckles on the wall.

"Yeah, to keep the heat in, but a blast would just go through the roof and the huge doors." John responded. Did I mention the doors were at least twenty feet tall and open wide, Allison and Alex watching them.

I spun back to the walls, looking for cracks and rivets I could use for hand holds and footholds. Finding sufficient ones, I instantly dropped my pistols and my jacket, grabbing the charges from the pockets, and shoving them into my belt, putting my pistols in their holsters as well, snapping them shut.

"Jamie what the fuck are you doing?" Alex asked from the door, looking at me in shock. I picked up my jacket and shoved it into his arms.

"Saving our asses, keep this for me please." I begged. He grit his teeth, then thread my jacket into his belt. "Thanks."

"It's required. I'm still pissed off at you." I grew sad at that, then nodded, walking back over to where a stunned John was sitting. I heard a few shots go off from Allison.

"Please make sure I don't fall." His expression darkened.

"There is no way in Hell that I am letting you risk your life."

"All I am asking is that you catch me when I jump off the rafters and when I yell run, you run. Do that for me, the girl you love." He blushed and I giggled.

Why the hell does stuff like this happen in the middle of a freaking war?

"Fine. Go." He said, but I turned around, latching my lips onto his, then ducking back to the wall, holding onto the first handholds, pushing myself up high from the ground, my well worked fingers hooking into every hand hold they found.

I am the best climber, even if heights make me go woozy. Ironic no?

Before I knew it, my legs were hooked around the metal beams that held up the rafters, my body on them. I shakily worked my way across the rafter, feeling John right beneath me, in case I fell.

I wouldn't, but it is reassuring to know you have a spotter.

"Almost there Jamie." His voice called up to me. I nodded, not caring if I even responded, to scared that if I opened my mouth I would scream in terror. The heat was increasing tenfold, and it burned, making my mouth dry, growing worse when I was hovering right over the heart of Sky Net. The thing seemed to know that there was danger, for it grew into a deep red hue, the color of the robot's eyes.

I gently lowered my body against the rafter so that I was lying on it face down. I reached into my belt, pulling out the charges, stretching my arm as far down as I could get it, the heat making it turn red with discomfort. I dropped the charges in a circle as the whirling light inside the glass started spinning super fast, almost as if it was agitated.

"One minute, starting…" I stood, balancing precariously. I waited until John was ready, standing below me, arms stretched out. "NOW!" I shrieked, hitting the switch, the blinking lights going in a whirl as I dropped, taking a leap of faith, landing in John's arms seconds later.

"Thanks now RUN!" I screamed, watching as Alex ordered the same thing to everyone using the com, running slower than everyone else, well considering I am in shock, and I have bullet wounds.

I watched as everyone made it out the front doors even under the constant stream of fire from the advancing robots. I felt bullets enter both shoulders. I felt, rather than heard the explosion as soon as I stepped out the building, being knocked off my feet, flung into something hard and made of metal, everything going black.

**Two chapters in a day. Next chapter is in John POV. Review. **


	14. Apologies

"JAMIE!" I heard Alex cry, and I whirled around to see her step out of the building as it exploded.

The blast knocked me off of my feet, sending me into the air, landing on the windshield of some car, the glass shattering it was so old. I grunted in pain, the heat from the blast washing over me, my ears ringing. I lay there, dazed for a few seconds.

"Get up." I heard from behind me. I got up weakly, then remembered Jamie.

"JAMIE!" I was up in a flash, running around frantically, my heart thumping. She couldn't be dead. I yelled her name again. No response. I started sweating as Alex and Allison got up, both looking at me murderously. Then I heard a faint moan from my right. I spun around, walking over to the building, praying she was okay.

Hearing the moan again, I knelt down, pushing rocks and concrete blocks out of the way. I was beginning to loose hope when I found a boot. Jamie's boot.

"Alex come help me!" I cried, turning back to the pile of rubble.

"Why should I?" He sauntered over. His so-so attitude enraged me. I stood, grabbing his collar.

"Because your sister will DIE if we don't get her out of there THAT'S why!" I snarled, releasing his shirt as his face changed from anger to concern to fear all in about a second.

"DAD HELP!" he yelled.

"Shit you weren't supposed to call him over! I'm gonna get shot!" I yelled, pushing him.

"Just help me get my sister."

Soon after, Jamie was exposed. I winced. Numerous cuts and burns were all over her, and one of her legs was bent oddly, as well as her right wrist. Kneeling down, I gently pulled her into my arms, being careful not to jostle her.

"You." I heard a gravelly voice snarl. I turned to see John Connor, leader of mankind pointing his nasty looking gun at me.

"You shoot me, you will hit your daughter." I snarled back. His determined face, and gun, wavered for a second. Then he lowered his gun, glaring at me, hatred evident.

"I will talk to you when she is safe. This way." he motioned stiffly, me carrying Jamie being followed my Alex and Allison, who were each pointing their M16's at me.

This point-your-gun-at-John thing was really starting to piss me off.

I followed Connor to where a helicopter sat, its engines winding up even as we were walking over there. I picked up speed, running now as I felt blood seep through my clothes.

And it wasn't my blood.

Barely on the helicopter, it lifted off, taking Connor, Alex, Allison, me, and Jamie into the air, back to the headquarters. I noticed that they all still kept their guns trained on me. I tightened my grip on Jamie, and even in unconsciousness she moaned in agony. I instantly let my grip go slack, feeling bad about making her feel worse.

What seemed like moments later, we were on the ground, running into the medical bay where multiple people already lay. I gently laid Jamie on one of the cots, helping Alex shrug her out of her jacket and armor. Allison cut her jeans off, making them into shorts.

Jamie will not like that one bit.

"Get away from her." I felt a cold hand grasp my shoulder, yanking me back against the wall. My breath left my chest with a whoosh and I grunted in pain. John Connor's eyes stared into mine, anger, rage, pain, concern, fury rushing through them. I glared.

"What is your issue?" I snarled. He shot daggers at me. I saw his hand twitch closer to his pistol on his hip.

"You kidnapped my daughter, betrayed our trust." I laughed.

"I helped you! I came up with that idea just so that I could help you blow goddamn Sky Net out of the sky!" I hissed, getting up from where I was leaning on the wall to stand in his face, my eyes level with his.

"Traitor."

"You are the one who fucking locked me up in the first place."

"Because you would have done this." Connor snarled, his hand ending up on his pistol's holster, angrily unsnapping it.

"Never. You don't know me. You don't know how I was thinking." I snarled.

"Then tell me before I shoot you dead right here." His threat rang true and I winced as malice rushed through his eyes.

"I was thinking that this was the only way that the Resistance would win."

"We could have attacked it if you had just told us." He hissed. I laughed again. I could tell that it was pissing him off.

"You wouldn't have been able to get in if I hadn't disabled the defense mechanisms when I took care of most of the terminators while Jamie was being interrogated." I stated, watching the emotions flit across his face.

"I do not trust you."

"I could kill you right here, right now. I haven't." Reluctant acceptance appeared on Connor's face.

"I do not trust you."

"You probably never will." I whispered, walking around him to where Alex and Allison were standing at the end of Jamie's bed. The curtain was drawn around her as the doctor worked to bring my-um our, Jamie back.

"Alex." I nodded at him, his hand never relinquishing the grip he hand on his M16.

"What you want traitor?" He snarled, glaring at me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. Who knew saying sorry could instill so much guilt. I heard the whirring of a saw and I grimaced as Alex's stare grew more pronounced and more full of hatred.

"No you're not. You don't care that my sister is lying there almost dead. You don't care that it is your fault. You don't care for any one but your self." That set me off. He hit the wrong buttons. I grabbed his shirt, knocking his gun away, hauling him to his feet, shoving him against the wall. I heard several guns cock and I knew they were pointed in my direction.

I didn't care.

"Listen here Alex. I love your sister. I may not seem like it, but I am scared silly for her right now. I know this is my fault. I know she is lying there half dead because of me. I know that. I am so damn guilty. I took a chance to destroy Sky Net because I prayed it would work and I foolishly thought that nothing bad would happen to Jamie, to you, to Allison, to your dad, to anyone on the Resistance. I would give up my life for hers, so that she could live a somewhat normal life, rebuilding the world.

"I DO care. I DON'T care about my own skin. I used to, back before I was captured. I have never killed anyone from the Resistance, I have never made weapons. I made myself go into recon instead, maybe so that I could see my damn family, maybe so that I could make sure nothing bad was happening to you all.

"Don't you ever say that I only care for myself. You do again, I will take pleasure in ripping your guts out." I said, backing up from his ear. I had whispered that whole thing in his ear, and I took great satisfaction at the stunned look on his face.

Backing up, I dropped his shirt collar. "You can take those guns off of me." I said, not looking away from Alex. His jaw gripped tightly, I saw the muscles working. I heard the safety being put on multiple guns.

"I believe you. You saved my ass. I guess you wouldn't put my sister in danger if you wanted to." He said through his teeth. I let out a small smile.

"So…we cool?" I asked, looking at the ground. A smile broke on Alex's face, but it looked a little forced.

"I get to shoot you once." I growled. "Kidding…mostly." I glared.

"Allison," I started, whirling around to the other girl. She was nice to me when bringing me down to the high security barracks. I wanted to thank her. "Thanks, and I'm sorry." She nodded.

"Hey, leave me out of your apologies." She said, holding up two hands, one of them holding her pistol, the other a knife. I nodded, sending a longing look behind her to the curtain which shielded Jamie from view. I felt and heard Alex come up to my left, dropping a hand on my shoulder.

"You do love her. I still don't trust you John. You betrayed us, and I can hold a grudge against you. But I can tell she loves you too. Hurt her again, I wont be held responsible for what happens to you." He said over the sounds that were coming out from behind the curtains.

"I appreciate it."

**Probably only going to be a few more chapters, most likely only one or two left. Please, please, PLEASE review. They make me want to update….By the way, I do NOT own Terminator, just Alex, Jamie, and John. **


	15. Awake

_Beep…beep…beep…_

The steady beeping of a heart monitor was the first thing that I heard. Then I heard the soft breathing of someone else. Actually make that multiple people.

Then the pain hit. On every body part something felt…wrong. Something was in pain. I heard a soft moan of pain, and it took me a few moments to realize that it was me.

A rough hand slipped into mine, giving it a soft squeeze. I automatically squeezed back.

"She's awake." Came into my ears, sounding like a train's horn. I groaned, this time on purpose.

"Shut up." I ground out, my throat dry and scratchy. The hand in mine squeezed again. It didn't feel like Alex's.

"How you feel?" I heard, this time whispered. I felt warm breath tickling my ear. Through the haze, it sounded a lot like John…not my dad.

"Water." I croaked, still not opening my eyes. I knew that the light would be way too bright on my eyes. I felt a plastic cup gently put on my lips. Tilting my head back, I let the water flow into my throat. I drank the whole cup greedily, feeling ten times better once I was done.

"Can you open your eyes Jamie?" I heard in my ears. Nodding, I gently pried my eyes open, squinting and blinking the sleep out of my eyes.

Looking around wildly, I saw Alex and Allison, his arm around her waist, both standing at the end of my bed. Dad and Mom were to my left, and John was crouched on the side of my bed. I noticed it was his hand in mine, not Alex's.

"Hey darling. You feeling alright?" Dad asked, his blue eyes full of worry. For me. I nodded.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked quietly. I felt John's hand tighten around mine.

"You don't want to know sis." Alex said, sounding like tears were clogging his throat. Allison had tears shining in hers. Shooting a glance at Mom's I also noticed tear tracks on her face.

"Tell me." I ordered more forcefully.

"Broken ribs; they broke through your skin. Broken ankle, fractured wrist. Smashed fingers. Glass from the windows went into your back. Stitches on your cheek again. Gashes on your stomach." John said, sounding ready to cry.

"No wonder I hurt." I whispered, a little stunned at the amount of injuries I had.

"Jamie," I looked up to see the hypnotic, neon blue eyes of John staring into my own. Tears clouded them over. That pained me. "I am so sorry. This is my fault." I subtlety noticed how everyone else turned to another bed. I tried to lift my hand, but pain ripped through me. I stilled, waiting until it subsided, noticing how the hurt in John's eyes grew worse.

"Don't be sorry. I agreed to your plan. It is my fault I am like this. Please don't cry. Not over me." I whispered, trying to hold back tears of pain.

And they weren't just from physical pain.

"Yes it is. I got you into this whole mess. I stayed back to try and kill you and your brother so that I could maybe be let go. If I hadn't been stupid and stayed back, then this wouldn't have happened and-" I shook my head.

"No John. I am glad you stayed back, even if it was to kill me. Want to know why? Because Sky Net is dead. Because they cannot make any more terminators. Because the only ones we have to worry about are the mobile ones that are out there. Because I managed to feel what love feels like." I whispered.

"Jamie, I can't forgive myself. I hurt you."

"You didn't do anything." I said, getting pissed off. "It is not your fault that I couldn't run very fast; it is not your fault that I chose to be the one who climbed up there; it is not your goddamn fault so stop saying it is or so help me I will shoot you dead." I raised my eyebrow in confusion as John smirked. "What the hell is so funny?"

"The fact that a few days ago, after I apologized to Alex, he said he was gonna shoot me." A few days ago….wait!

Because I didn't see any good interaction between John and well, anybody, that means that he apologized when I was out….

"How long have I been out?"

"Six days."

"Damn. I just broke my record."

"You are so weird Jamie Connor." I smiled, not even caring that it sent ripples of pain arcing down my face.

"That's why you love me." I murmured.

"That's one reason why."

"What are some others?"

John smiled, a real smile, the one that makes you go weak at the knees. "Well, you have a lifetime of fighting metal monsters with me to find out." With that his lips were on mine and nothing else mattered.

For now.

**Last chapter my readers. Maybe I will do a sequel, but not for a while. Review if you want one! **


End file.
